Taman Kanak-Kanak
by MiMeNyan
Summary: Hidup itu memanglah keras, begitupula dengan kehidupan Naruto. Disuruh mengawas di sebuah taman kanak-kanak? WTH! Eh tapi ... asyik juga./"S-Sasu-chan kadeelte! Kita celai! Celai! C-E-L-A-I!"/NaruHina. AU. Dikit Humor. Kambek dari hiatus, YA-HA! RnR?


Gemuruh suara cempreng khas anak-anak menggema di koridor sekolah. Seorang wanita muda bersurai biru tua yang menjuntai panjang hingga punggungnya mengatur sedemikian rupa barisan anak-anak muridnya hingga membentuk pola, kemudian berjalan ke mejanya dan kembali memulai pelajaran.

Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata namanya. Gadis keturunan konglomerat itu sebenarnya bisa saja dengan mudah meminta hujan uang dari sang Ayah, yang memang merupakan pejabat ternama di Jepang. Tapi, tentu ia tidak melakukannya dan memilih kuliah sembari iseng-iseng mengajar di sebuah taman kanak-kanak. Walau lelah, dan juga penghasilan yang tak seberapa, tetapi ia tetap setia mengulas senyum manis di wajahnya. Toh, ia dapat beasiswa di kampusnya, buat apa kerja terlalu serius untuk menghasilkan uang besar?

Menurutnya, anak-anak memiliki sesuatu yang tidak bisa diartikan secara luas. Mereka lucu, baik, polos, iseng, dan banyak sifat mereka yang tak terduga. Itulah yang membuat Hinata merasa senang dan betah bekerja disini, walaupun kadang ada insiden konyol dari murid-muridnya...

...seperti ini misalnya...

"S-Sasu-chan jahat! HUWEEEEEEEE!"

Seorang gadis kecil berambut merah muda menangis tersedu-sedu kala seorang temannya tak rela boneka dinosaurusnya dipegang oleh tangan mungilnya. Reflek, Sasuke mendorong pelan tangan Sakura hingga ia sedikit terdorong ke belakang. Sakura yang notabenenya masih kecil dan lugu, mengira Sasuke telah bertindak yang tidak-tidak kepadanya.

Lucu ... dan sedikit menggelikan.

Hinata menghampiri kedua anak didiknya itu dengan segera, memangku tubuh Sakura kecil di kedua pahanya dan mengusap air mata yang berlomba-lomba keluar dari emeraldnya. Sakura memeluk Hinata, dan terisak di bahunya layaknya seorang gadis yang bertengkar dengan kekasihnya sendiri.

Hinata terkekeh, kenapa muridnya begitu lucu?

"S-Sasu-chan kadeelte! Kita celai! Celai! C-E-L-A-I!"

JEDDAR! Ia terdiam. Kadeelte? Celai? Apa itu? Nama makanan yang sedang ngetrend di kalangan anak muda? Hinata menggeleng. Ia tidak pernah mendengar 'kadeelte' maupun 'celai' dimana pun. Lalu?

Iris cerahnya beralih ketika anak-anak lain memukuli Sasuke dengan boneka. Awalnya, bocah Uchiha itu diam tak mengerti dengan perkataan Sakura. Kelamaan, sebuah lengkungan ke bawah tertoreh di bibirnya, s-sebentar lagi ... gawat...

Dengan cepat, Hinata meraih tangan mungil Sasuke untuk mendekat dengannya. Jangan menangis! Jangan menangis! Uchiha sangat sulit untuk didiamkan, dan akan merembet ke anak-anak lainnya. Jadi ... kumohon kali ini saja!

"HUWEEEEEEEEEEEE ..."

Oh tidak ... Kami-sama tak mendengar doamu, Hinata.

Hinata menghela nafas pasrah ketika mendengar tangisan Sasuke yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Sebenarnya, ia lelah karena semalam ia baru tertidur pukul satu dinihari akibat mengerjakan skripsi. Ah ... dunia memang kejam.

Ia semakin pontang-panting kewalahan kala seluruh anak muridnya menangis berbarengan. Sakura yang sudah diam, kini menangis kembali saat melihat Sasuke menangis. Perlahan, ia menurunkan Sakura dari pangkuannya, lalu merentangkan tangan untuk memeluk seluruh anak didiknya. Entah karena menyadari sebuah kode dari Hinata, belasan anak masih belia itu memeluknya dengan serentak. Membuat gadis manis itu jatuh terjungkal ke belakang.

Kenapa nampaknya ia sial sekali, sih?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Taman Kanak-Kanak**

**.**

**by**

**.**

**MiMeNyan (Yukimura Hana)**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy, please! ^^**

**.**

**.**

Matahari semakin meninggi, ramainya lalu lintas pun tak dapat dihindarkan. Embun pagi sudah menguap entah kemana, dan sekarang cuacanya panas. Sangat panas. Bahkan, es krim yang baru saja dikeluarkan dari freezer pun akan langsung meleleh seketika.

Sebuah motor ninja hitam berderu di setapak jalan. Dengan efek angin yang entah berasal darimana, ia mencoba mencari dimana tempat yang hendak ia tuju. Oh, jangan salahkan dia yang memang buta arah, tapi salahkan dia yang enggan bertanya lebih lanjut kepada orang-orang di jalan. Mungkin satu kata untuk mendeskripsikan dia adalah ... gengsian.

Catatan kecil di balik sakunya ia remas dengan frustasi. Sudah hampir dua jam ia mencari dimana tempat yang katanya penuh warna itu. Ini gara-gara ibunya! Jika saja nilainya tidak turun dan seluruh atmnya tidak disita, ia tidak akan sengsara seperti ini. Walaupun pada kenyataan dirinyalah yang salah. Siapa suruh nilainya turun drastis?

Naruto akhirnya menyerah pada argumennya, dan mulai mendekati seseorang untuk bertanya.

"Paman, letak TK Duahsyat Lalala Yeyeye dimana ya?"

Lelaki paruh baya yang ditanya oleh Naruto berpikir sejenak karena nama yang aneh itu, kemudian menunjukkan kemana arah untuk sampai ke sana. Naruto membungkuk mengucapkan terima kasih, lalu bergegas pergi ke tempat yang dipenuhi anak kecil itu. Semoga saja guru yang akan digantikannya tidak marah!

Semoga, ya ...

s(—. . . . .— ) /| |\ ( —. . . . .—)z

Mendapat tekanan yang cukup menyiksa dari anak muridnya, membuat Hinata kesulitan bernapas. Namun, wanita cantik itu masih saja mengelus-elus pundak muridnya yang bisa dijangkaunya agar berhenti menangis. Walau usahanya sama sekali tidak berguna, tetapi ia yakin anak muridnya akan diam tidak akan lama lagi.

"Cupcup ... j-jangan menangis dong? Nanti unyu-nya ilang gimana?" ujarnya, sembari mengelap ingus yang meler dari salah satu muridnya.

"HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ..."

Uh, kalimat yang salah! Kenapa Hinata lupa bahwa anak muridnya tidak mengerti apa maksud dari unyu itu? Kalau yang sedikit budeg gimana? Mengira gurunya sendiri ngatain 'kunyuk' kan gak elit. Bisa-bisa, gadis ini masuk penjara karena mengatai muridnya sendiri.

BRAKKK! Daun pintu berwarna kuning itu dibuka dengan kasar tanpa memiliki rasa berperikepintuan, menampakkan sesosok pemuda berjaket hitam dengan helm yang masih setia menempel di pucak kepalanya. Hinata dan murid-muridnya tak menyadari kehadiran pemuda itu dan masih asyik dengan posisi masing-masing.

Naruto membuka helmnya dengan cepat, dan langsung disuguhi pemandangan yang menurutnya lumayan ekstrim.

"Rajungan! Anak TK uhukuhuk uhuk uhuk uhuk gurunya!" teriaknya disertai batuk-batuk. Ya, Kami-sama! Bahkan, dirinya belum menikah dan menyentuh seorang wanita! Dan ini ... anak TK! Sekali lagi, anak TK! TEKA! T-E-K-A!

Seluruh anak kecil di ruangan itu menoleh ke arah Naruto, lalu menatapnya dengan penuh rasa iba dan kasihan. Ada poweranger nyasar! Tapi, efek bagusnya ialah Hinata dapat bernapas kembali dengan bahagia.

"Paman Ranger! Paman kenapa?" tanya Sakura kecil yang sudah menghentikan isak tangisnya.

Naruto berdiri dengan cepat, menghampiri para anak yang belum genap berusia lima tahun itu dengan perasaan berdebar. Dengan bercucuran air mata, ia berjongkok dan menepuk pelan pundak seorang bocah lelaki berambut cokelat.

"Siapa namamu, bocah?" tanya Naruto, masih dengan air mata yang bercucuran.

"Kiba, Paman Ranger."

"Baiklah Kiba. Kerjamu bagus sebagai lelaki! LANJUTKAN!"

SPLASH! Entah efek darimana, yang tergambar di belakang Naruto adalah sebuah ombak berkecepatan tinggi menerjang dua lelaki itu. Murid-murid Hinata menatap pemuda pirang itu dengan berbinar, seakan Naruto adalah pahlawan yang telah menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang.

"E-eum ... maaf, a-anda siapa ya?"

GUBRAK! Naruto sweatdropped. Manik birunya beralih menatap gadis yang ada di hadapannya. Eh, tunggu! G-gadis?

Iler Naruto yang entah sejak kapan keluar, mengalir tak karuan. Menatap seorang gadis cantik, dengan baju yang tertutup namun tetap memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya membuat Naruto terpana. Ingin rasanya ia bernyanyi, 'Kau bidadari jatuh dari surga, nyasar di TEKA... EAAAA'

Uhuk. Teks diatas jangan dibaca.

"Eumm ... H-halo? Apa kau mendengarku?"

Naruto mengerjap. Di dalam hati ia sangat bersyukur dan berterima kasih kepada orang-orang yang telah membantunya masuk ke tempat warna-warni ini. Walau banyak anak kecil yang cukup—ralat—sangat merepotkan, tetapi ada yang berbeda! Ada bidadari uhukuhuk uhuk uhuk uhuk uhuk uhuk!

"A-ah ... Halo! Aku Namikaze Naruto! Lelaki yang akan bekerja disini untuk menggantikan guru Kurenai yang sedang cuti pra melahirkan! Salam kenal!"

Ucapan penuh semangat membara itu seketika membuat Hinata mundur beberapa langkah. Setahunya, di luar sangat panas dan tidak mengenakkan kulit. Bahkan, bisa membuat beberapa orang langsung terjangkit asma maupun virus alay. Puannazzz cyiin.

Lalu, kenapa orang ini semangat sekali?

Hinata tersenyum kikuk, kemudian menerima uluran tangan Naruto dengan canggung, membuat anak muridnya tersenyum bahagia dan salah mengartikan apa yang dilakukan gurunya tersebut.

"Yeay! Ibu yuyu punya pacal!"

Hinata sweatdropped. Pacal? Kata apalagi itu? Pacal cina yang biasa ada di kolak buat buka puasa?

Naruto yang memang mengerti ucapan para balita itu, malah nyengir gaje tanpa melepaskan tautan tangannya. Kesempatan uhuk uhuk. Kesempatan dalam kesempitan maksudnya, hehehe uhuk uhuk ...

"Ma-maaf. To-tolong lepaskan tangan saya. I-ini enggak dijual,"

PLAK!

"A-ah, maaf ya, abis wangi sih."

Hinata terdiam. Perlahan ia menghirup tangannya yang tadi digunakan untuk mengelap ingus anak muridnya. Sepertinya, hidung pria ini sedang bermasalah, batinnya. Bau begini dibilang wangi, mampet mas?

"A-ah, iya. N-Namikaze-san, k-kau datang telat sekali. S-sekarang sudah memasuki waktu boci." ujar Hinata, melihat jam dinding yang terletak di atas papan tulis. Ya, jarum jam itu telah menunjukkan pukul dua belas lebih sepuluh menit, yang berarti sudah memasuki waktu boci bagi seluruh anak-anak.

"Boci?"

"I-Iya, Boci. Bobo Ciang,"

Uhuk. Naruto keselek.

Para balita itu bersorak gembira, lalu mereka mulai mengambil bantal dan selimut di loker mereka masing-masing. Para anak didik memang mendapatkan masing-masing satu bantal dan satu selimut, tapi harus membawa boneka sendiri-sendiri. Misalnya Gaara. Balita dengan orangtua yang selalu sibuk itu seringkali kurang tidur, sehingga memiliki kantung mata yang besar sekali. Juga, ia mencukur alisnya demi tattoo yang sedang ngetrend! Pertama kali melihat, kau mungkin akan ketakutan. Tapi ternyata, Gaara adalah kolektor boneka teddy bear! Enggak jadi takut, deh ...

Masalahnya, kalau bawa satu boneka sih wajar aja. Tapi ini sampai berserakan di teras!

Hinata dengan telaten membantu para anak muridnya berbaring di atas futon. Dari ujung kanan yang merupakan bagian wanita hingga kiri bagian pria telah rapi, tinggal memutar lagu klasik lembut agar membuat mereka tertidur. Sedangkan Naruto masih terdiam di tempatnya, bingung harus melakukan apa. Ugh, masa dirinya harus membantu bocah ingusan itu terlelap sih? Mengusap-usap pantatnya, begitu?

"Bu yuyu, aku mau susu."

BLETAK! Satu pukulan kuat untuk Naruto. Sebuah bayangan yang cukup ekstrim hinggap di otaknya. Apa anak gembul itu bilang? Susu?

"Iya ... sebentar ya. Siapa yang ingin susu lagi?"

"Aku!"

Melihat seluruh anak muridnya mengangkat tangan, Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia mulai berjalan ke mejanya dan mulai membuat susu. Ia membuat 20 buah gelas susu, lalu menatap Naruto dengan pasrah. Bilangnya sih, mau menggantikan guru yang cuti, tapi kok hanya diam di sana, ya?

"N-Namikaze-san, tolong bantu aku."

"A-ah, ya ya ya. Maaf,"

"Au nih, Paman. Kacian kan Bu yuyu bikin cucu cendilian. Ga belperlikemanuciaan anet cih,"

Naruto hanya garuk-garuk kepala, toh dirinya tidak pernah mengasuh anak kecil. Ngerepotin, nyusahin, bawel, kalau kata Karin sih begitu.

"Yaudah, bobo ya, nih susunya," ujar Naruto sambil membagikan gelas susu, lalu duduk di sebelah kanan Kiba.

Begitupula Hinata. Gadis itu berbaring setelah membagikan gelas susu kepada murid perempuan. Di sebelah kanannya terdapat Sakura kecil yang masih menenggak susu, dan di sebelah kiri empat langkah agak jauh darinya tentu saja si Laki-laki Kuning.

Lalu, musik klasik pun terasa semakin besar kala ruangan mulai sepi.

Naruto berbaring di sebelah Kiba, sembari menatap langit-langit dan menghela napas. Ia sempat berpikir bahwa mungkin pekerjaan sementaranya akan membuat tenaga berkuras. Ternyata, hanya berdiri memperhatikan dan tertidur seperti ini. Tidak capek, batinnya. Ah, tapi ... tetap aja atm-nya disita oleh sang Ibu.

Ia membalikkan badan ke arah punggung Hinata. Sedikit ulasan senyum tertoreh di wajah Pemuda Namikaze itu. Yah, seenggaknya teman mengajarnya perempuan, cantik lagi. Coba kalau pengajarnya banci kayak Orochi? Ih amit-amit. Bisa-bisa, dia muntaber dua tahun.

"Asyik juga disini, Hinata," ujar Naruto sambil sedikit terkekeh. "aku kira bakal capek, ternyata enggak. Tapi kalo aku yang bikin susu, ngajar, diemin bocah-bocah gini pasti bakal capek kali, ya ..."

Tidak ada respon, hanya terdengar suara musik klasik.

"Hinata?" suara bariton Naruto menggema memanggil Gadis di hadapannya. Namun, tak ada respon lagi. Takut terjadi apa-apa, Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya dan menggucang pelan tangan milik Hinata.

"Hina—" ucapannya terhenti saat melihat mata terpejam Gadis itu. Naruto menghela napas, ah hanya tertidur. Pasti Hinata capek, karena ia dengar-dengar kemarin bahwa Hinata masih kuliah, di universitas cukup populer lagi. Pasti dosennya galak, hiii ...

"Yah, apa boleh buat. Karena kau sudah membuatku berbicara sendiri, jadi kau harus terima hukumannya, Hyuuga Hinata."

Wayoloh ...

.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

**A/N: ****Roger Roger! Balik dari hiatus dengan fict abal nan gaje. HOLAAAAA XD Semoga suka yah dengan fict ini! NaruHina lagi nih ._.**

.

.

.

.

**OMAKE**

"KYAAAAAAAA ..."

Mata Hinata terbuka terpaksa akibat teriakan dari salah seorang anak muridnya. Terlihat mereka berkumpul di futon bagian murid lelaki, dan di sana juga terdapat Naruto yang berdiri penasaran. Ada apa sih?

"Kenapa kenapa?" Hinata bertanya dengan panik, lalu membulatkan kedua iris cerahnya berbarengan.

"S-Sakura-chan? K-kok bobo disini, sih?"

Itu Sakura dan Sasuke yang sedang berbaring. Bersamaan. Berdua. Berpelukan. Tiga kata itu tentu saja membuat Guru Muda ini membulatkan matanya.

"Kami kan cudah balikan, Bu yuyu. Udah enggak celai,"

Eh?

"E-enggak boleh bobo kayak gini, sayang. Nanti bisa endut perutnya!"

"T-tapi Bu yuyu, t-tadi Paman Ranger juga begini sama Bu yuyu,"

JEDAR!

Sepertinya, kau contoh yang buruk, Naruto ...

"H-Halo? N-N-Neji-nii, ce-cepat kemari, a-ada yang n-nakal sama a-aku,"

"MANA ORANGNYA?"

Wayoloh ...

.

.

.

.

**Real End(?) \^^/**


End file.
